


The dog walker

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: you know how it be
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The dog walker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



You walk down the dirt paths in the woods.

The dogs walk with you.

It had started out small.

There had been a dog, ribs showing through its fur, a mirror to your own hunger.

You look down at the bread in your hands.

You are so, so hungry.

And so is the dog.

You break the bread in half and hold the other half out to the dog.

It walks forward and gingerly pulls the bread out of your hand.

You eat together.

There is another hungry dog, and another after that.

Soon you get to this point.

Over 50 dogs and they are all fiercely protective over you.

You don't have to worry about feeding them anymore.

They can spot zombies before you, and they run after it, eliminating the threat before you are in danger.

They bring back the scraps of food for themselves and you search the zombies for supplies.

At night, you don't have to risk fire, because the dogs give you warmth and comfort and a strong sense of safety.

They give you companionship and it is almost enough to ignore the fact that you haven't seen another human in a long, long, time. The dogs are there for you.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> you know how it be


End file.
